


Same Old Argument

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: Your boyfriend Sam loves the fact that you are willing to be part of the family, but he and his brother Dean whom you adore to death are still not too happy about you hunting.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, sam winchester/plus size reader
Kudos: 34





	Same Old Argument

**Author's Note:**

> You can request anything at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr.

Sam smiled to himself upon hearing you bantering with Dean. The voices came from the kitchen as he had expected. The three of you had the tradition— well Dean and you had— of having a home-cooked dinner per week. He had just left the library where he had been looking for a case.

The only domestic moments he remembered from his childhood were when his older brother took care of him, but even those weren't as sweet as someone else’s could be. It was nice to know you had the disposition to be a family with him and Dean. He loved the fact that you cared for his brother and that his brother cared for you; it relieved him, knowing the three of you had each other’s backs.

You smiled at him, snorting when Dean made a fake gagging sound. Sam rolled his eyes, taking the plates from the counter to start setting the table.

”I think I found a case,” Sam announced, twirling the pasta around his fork. ”Sounds like a vampire.”

“How far is it?” Dean asked, almost eager to have something to hunt. 

Sam swallowed his mouthful of pasta. “A couple of towns from here.”

You made the mistake of asking when would you three leave and the charade began. Living with The Winchester brothers had many positives— for example, Dean was the funniest person you had ever met, both were brave, Sam was incredibly smart and caring... one of the disadvantages, however, was how protective they could get. 

You didn’t mind it most days, it was nice to be cared for by your boyfriend and his brother, you were just as protective over them after all. What really bothered you was their attitude when it came to hunts. They made you feel useless by fussing about your wellbeing, you couldn’t help but think that because you were a bigger woman they thought you couldn’t take care of yourself. 

Sometimes Dean was worse than Sam. You assumed his attitude came from never having had an actual sister or having lost Charlie who was the closest he got to be a protective older brother to a woman, you tried not to worry him and you liked to think you were doing a better job as time progressed, you also would have loved it for him to be more open to you hunting. 

Your boyfriend sometimes would play the devil’s advocate and suggest that you could help with research on the road, maybe interrogating some witnesses if needed, but the truth was he wasn’t very keen on you hunting either. Sam mostly did that because he didn’t want to miss you while they were out, at the end of the day their lives were dangerous and fickle.

This time around, though, he didn’t. He sided with Dean. His excuse was pathetic, you had hunted vampires before and you were damn good at it yet he insisted that it was dangerous for you to be so close to those creatures when you were in so much distress.

“I wouldn’t be in so much distress if you allowed me to actually do my job!” you countered, crossing your arms tightly against your chest while watching Dean busy himself with cleaning the table.

The brothers exchanged one of their complicit looks, prompting you to tense even more. Not sure you could handle a fight over their protectiveness without saying things you didn’t mean, you opted for turning around in direction to your old room, the one you occupied before you started dating Sam. 

Sitting down on the bed you crisscrossed your legs and closed your eyes in an attempt to control your breathing. The familiar mattress didn’t feel as welcoming as you hoped, probably because it wasn’t as warm and with autumn had come a chilly atmosphere that the bunker enhanced thanks to your boyfriend’s adamancy on opening the doors and windows at least once a day. 

You adored the brothers, you truly did, there was nothing you wouldn’t do for them. It was mutual, a comfort most people in the world wished to have, but they still made it seem like you could break at any moment. A groan slid past your lips, an attempt to keep your mind from going to self-deprecating places that Sam had multiple times assured you shouldn’t be even an option.

Living with them hadn’t always been so easy nor comfortable, you had made great progress over time regarding trust and boundaries and with that came being more involved with cases, or literally saving the world as now you three called it. There were moments where things got hard, but you got through them together. You were a family, and because you were a family it hurt you when they tried to keep you away from the literal family business. 

Intently, you stared at the door in hopes one of them would apologize and tell you to get ready. That didn't happen though the door creaked open and your boyfriend stuck his head in. You inhaled sharply, inwardly reminding yourself to allow him to speak first.

He asked for permission to come in, something now so unusual. You nodded, following his movements with your eyes as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. You had to shift on the bed to look at him when he sat down.

“I know you can do it just fine,” he blurted, not sure if that was what you wanted to hear. Nonetheless, it was the truth.

“Then why don’t you let me do it?”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you. Dean doesn’t either.”

You scoffed, “and you think I want something to happen to you or Dean?” You had been through that conversation a few times already, his brother had been part of some even, every single one the conclusion was the same. “I’m an adult, Sam, and I want to help.”

He knew that and he was immensely proud of you— he was just scared. “You can help in different ways,” he tried to reason with you, knowing beforehand that you wouldn’t budge. 

“You could too, then.” You hadn’t meant to say it, but the double standard he was holding you and himself was annoying. “How would you feel if I went out hunting and told you to stay here to do research or whatever?”

He clenched his jaw, a very uncommon thing for him to do, and you knew you were going to win the argument. Your assessment was confirmed by his sigh, “I’m sorry, okay?” he asked, wrapping his arm around your thick waist. “I— I don’t want anything to happen to you and didn’t stop to think that you wouldn’t want anything to happen to me either.”

You hummed, allowing your head to fall onto his shoulder as your hand trailed up his back so you could slide your fingers into his soft hair. “It’s fine. As long as you don’t do it again.”

He twisted his body to be able to hug you properly, both arms now around your frame. In answer, you shifted to hug him back, your cheek against his shoulder with your face almost hidden in the crook of his neck. 

Sam pulled you closer, his shoulders slumping as he felt you relax in his embrace. Cracking you open hadn’t been easy all those months ago; every time you fought, no matter how big or small the fight was, he feared you would go back to your closed-off self. Relieved by how comfortable both were growing as the minutes passed, he let himself fall onto the mattress with you on top. 

You watched your weight placement out of habit although there wasn’t a sense of shame like in the beginning. Laying your head on his chest, you encouraged him to tell you more about the hunt.

He chuckled, “we could be making out and you want to talk about vampires?”

You rested your chin on his sternum to look up at him, amused. “People are in danger and you want to make out?”

He glowered, what if he wanted to make out with his girlfriend after having had an argument? Considering your words, Sam huffed and with a smirk trailed his hand upward to the back of your neck. You pushed yourself up just enough to kiss him, knowing that was his intention. Your boyfriend kissed back instantly, softly at first as the small remaining tension due to the position on the bed left both your bodies as your lips caressed his. 

Just when he was about to deepen it, Dean swung the door open. “Hey!” The green-eyed wasn’t even fazed by the sight in front of him, “we have bloodsuckers to kill, remember?”

You slid off Sam’s arms, eager to scramble out of the bed before either of them dared to start the same old argument. Both brothers chuckled, Dean ruffling your hair as lovingly as always when you passed him while crossing the doorway. 

You looked back as you turned the knob for your shared room’s with Sam and saw the oldest Winchester looking at you. You had expected him to be frowning, yet he nodded upward at you with a smirk on his lips. You hurried up, knowing he would leave you there if you didn’t. 

Needless to say, Dean’s ass was saved by you when he lost his focus in order to watch out for Sam. But what was new?


End file.
